Sailor Starlight's Point of View
by Sailor Ninja Turtle
Summary: This is what I think the Starlight's Point of Views would be when the Starlights and Inner Senshi realize each other's identities. Possibly 2nd chapter with Senshi's PoV's, but not known for sure.


**Konichiwa, Koneko-chans! This is from Season 5, Episode 188/22, and this is when they were on the plane and the Senshi's and Starlight's identities were revealed. The point of view switches a lot between the three Starlights, so I apologize. As for The Two Twins, i'll start to work on that upcoming; we have a Pride parade tomorrow, however, so the next chapter might not be up until Sunday/Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; they are owned by their respective owners.**

Yaten huffed as they boarded the plane. "Man, what is the point of this? The only good thing about this trip is the good view."

"You knew what we were going to have to suffer through when we became idols to find our princess." Taiki reminded him.

They were boarding the plane for the ride around Tokyo, where a bunch of their rabid fans-nearly all of them females-would be watching a movie, and then they would have to go down to do an announcement.

"Aw, come on! Atleast we don't have to sit by our fans, Yaten!" Seiya grinned.

Yaten let out a sigh, but stayed quiet. As they boarded the plane, everyone cheered and started screaming.

"Seiya!"

"It's Taiki!"

"Look! There's Yaten!"

They smiled for the crowd, and went up to the front. Taiki noticed Mizuno-kun towards the middle, closer to the front. He scanned the row, seeing the other 3 girls, but not Tsukino-san. He expected this, though, as she was asking all three of them for a ticket earlier in the day.

"Hi, everyone! Thank you for coming today!" Seiya spoke.

"I'm very happy to be able to spend time with all of you!" Yaten grinned and put her hand in the air, though Seiya knew most of it was forced.

"Please enjoy yourself as well!" Taiki smiled.

They went up the stairs that were behind them, hearing some disappointed people. Taiki thought she heard Makoto-chan and Minako-chan talking about them, but he shoved it to the back of his mind.

"Serves them right." Yaten muttered.

"We're currently expecting another passenger. Please wait as we ready for departure." The voice came through the speakers.

"Who would be late to this if they were one of our fans?" Taiki wondered out loud.

Seiya and Yaten shrugged.

A few moments later, they heard a girl with a high-pitched voice arguing with one of the workers. They looked at each other, before the girl entered.

"Odango!" Seiya said, surprised, as Usagi entered, looking worried. Taiki and Yaten glanced at each other. Serena's face turned determined, as she walked over to Seiya.

"Seiya! Please cancel this event!" She pleaded.

_Why would the event be canceled?_

"What are you talking about? Besides, how did you get a ticket?" Seiya asked, his mind going back to when she asked Seiya for a ticket.

"On the ticket...anyway, you shouldn't take off! Because this…" Usagi started, before Yaten interrupted.

"Why don't you have a seat? We're moving already."

"Eh?" Usagi looked out the window, and all three of them saw a look of shock and worry on her face. _Why is she worrying? _All three of them thought.

"Oh God….what should I do?" Usagi muttered, glancing down at Seiya.

A smile came over Seiya's face. He stood up, and let out a mix between a sigh and a laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He put an arm around her and leaned his face down until he was a few inches away from her face. He could smell her shampoo, strawberries and cream, from where he was.

"But I will protect you if anything happens. Okay?" He finished, looking down at her.

She sighed, and sat down in the seat closest to the window, nodding. He sat down in the one next to her, and glanced at the other two. They gave him questioning looks. Seiya shrugged, then looked at Usagi, who was staring out the window. She looked like she was in thought and worried.

Around 10 minutes later, the curtains suddenly opened and three monster-looking girls came in.

"What's that?" Seiya spoke, alarmed.

The one on the left was green and looked like a nurse, the one in the middle was a yellow waitress, and the one on the right was a pink girl; in the midst of the chaos, he couldn't tell what it was off of the top of his head. They all had some white glove-looking things that went up past their elbows.

"Attention please!" The three spoke in creepy unision.

"Please fasten your seat belt!" The pink one spoke, and leather came out of all three of them and attached to the Three Lights.

"Seiya!" He heard Usagi yell.

"What is this?" Taiki spoke. They tried to remove the leather, but it was no use. They couldn't remove it without borrowing some strength from their Sailor forms, but they couldn't do that in front of Usagi without her noticing it was impossible to do that without some sort of power.

"Thank you for boarding!"

Another female came in, only this one looked more human. She had a purple band going across her face, and she was wearing a purple outer dress, with purple criss-crosses on her chest and stomach, as well as halfway to her knees, and then she had solid purple boots. She had gold wristbands around her wrists, with purple gems in the center. _Sailor Aluminum Siren! _

"You!" Seiya glared at her, as he felt Usagi gasp and stand up.

"What she was talking about…was this!" They heard Yaten mutter.

Sailor Aluminum Siren walked towards Seiya and Usagi.

She chuckled and looked back towards Yaten.

"In exchange for the lives of the Three Lights and and all the passengers," She began, and looked towards Usagi.

"...I'll take your star seed, Usagi Tsukino! Or, more correctly…" She paused. "Sailor Moon!"

A chill went through the Seiya at her words. _No..._Seiya thought, starting to shake his head. _Not Odango-she can't be Sailor Moon! _In his mind, he saw the picture he saw before, where Usagi turned into Sailor Moon. Wide eyed, they all looked toward Usagi-san, who looked strained and worried. They could also see some anger there. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces.

"Sailor Moon?...Odango?" Seiya said, looking from Siren to Usagi. Usagi just stared at Siren, her mouth open and her eyes wide. Her breathing was shaky.

Siren chuckled, but all they could do was stare at Usagi.

"We're 10,000 feet in the air. There's no escape!"

"Stop right there!" Taiki was the only one that looked back, but then his gaze immediately returned to Usagi.

Seiya heard Rei-chan's voice in a daze. All he could do was stare at Usagi. _No...She can't be..._went over and over in his mind.

"Everyone!" Usagi yelled, taking a step in their direction.

"Who are you? Sailor Stewardess-san!" Siren yelled, looking over at the three girls.

"Yes!" The three females spoke in unison again, as they ran over to the four girls that were by the stairs. The yellow one rammed her cart into the four girls, and Seiya heard them go tumbling down.

"Please go back and be seated!"

"No way!" Rei spoke defiantly, glaring at them.

"Are you ready, girls?" Minako-chan forced out.

"Break through by force!"

"Flying attack!"

"Sailor Stewardess-san! Please take care of them!" Siren smirked, turning around.

"Everyone!" Usagi yelled, starting to run towards them when Siren stopped her.

"Hold it! If you want to save their lives, give me your star seed!" Siren said, a wicked smile on her face.

"Odango!" Seiya called out as Usagi-chan took a step back.

He watched in horror as Siren reached out and grabbed a metal gold heart pin-looking object, before jerking away and grabbing her hand.

"It's a real star seed all right! What power! Your star seed…" Siren said, holding up her wristbands.

"Odango…" Seiya muttered, a determined look on his face. He reached into his pocket to grab his brooch.  
"Seiya, don't!" Yaten yelled, as he was watching Seiya once Siren came back.

Usagi glanced over at Seiya.

"...Give it to me!" Siren finished, her wristbands starting to glow.

Seiya grunted. _In the name of the stars, give me strength!_

He cried out as he broke the leather holding him down, standing up.

"Eh?" Siren called out, backing up.

"Fighter Star Power!" Seiya called, his microphone appearing and the yellow star glowing. He saw Usagi look over and the disbelieving looks of his friends, but they felt distant. "Make up!"

He felt the transformation from male to female, as her clothes changed to the black shorts and bra-like top with the criss cross above her shorts, with the collar and boots that went up almost to her shorts, to her gloves that went almost all the way up her arms, the star earrings, and the headpiece that went over her forehead with a star in the middle. Sailor Star Fighter stared at Usagi-chan, watching her shocked face. "I told you I would protect you if something happened." She spoke softly, looking down. She felt Usagi stare at her.

"Oh! How terrible!" Siren suddenly spoke, as Star Fighter turned to face her.

"Sailor Stewardess-san! Get this person!" She yelled, pointing at Star Fighter. Fighter suddenly noticed the Stewardess trying to contain Usagi's four friends from getting in.  
"Yes!" Stewardess replied.  
"How stupid, Seiya!" Yaten muttered.

"There's no choice." Taiki said softly, with an almost peaceful look on his face.

"Maker Star Power! Make up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make up!"

Fighter saw the four girls stop struggling and stare at Taiki and Yaten doing their transformations. She wanted to tell them to stop staring because that was rude, but refrained from doing so.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage-On!" The three Starlights yelled as Maker and Healer finished transforming. They had the same outfit, but Maker had two purple chokers and a purple criss cross above her shorts, while Healer had a green criss cross choker and a green criss cross, instead of Fighter's light blue choker and criss cross.

"No way!"

"Yaten-kun is Star Healer?" Rei-chan spoke after Minako.

"Taiki-san is…" Ami began.

"Star...Maker?" Makoto finished.

"No way...SAILOR STEWARDESS-SAN!" Siren yelled at the phages.

"Yes!" The green one in the front yelled.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" The other two yelled behind her.

A brooch appeared in Fighter's hand.

"Star Serious! Laser!" She yelled, aiming her star-shaped brooch at the three and sending lasers at them that sent them groaning on the floor.

"You gals! Get away!" Healer called out to the four girls standing in the entrance, pointing at the entrance.

"No, we're not!" Rei-chan spoke clearly, on the ground, as the other three were standing, all with determined looks on their faces.

_Over and over in my dreams_

_We secretly kissed_

A look of shock came over Healer's face. _Wait...If Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon, then that means…_

"Usagi! Transform now!" Rei-chan yelled, confirming her suspicions. The Starlights looked back as she said, "Yes!" while nodding.

_I was swallowed by your deep round eyes_

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" They heard a yell, causing the three girls to look back to see her standing, with a rod in her hand, and as they watched, a red ball with the Mars symbol popped on and began spinning.

_Deep in my heart I was excited…_

Circles of flames began encircling Rei, as she began spinning. A look of shock came over Healer's face once again.

_This time I know it's for real_

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Mizuno-san began spinning a circle of bubbles around her body, taking the shape of her Sailor outfit.

_My heart aches so much_

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

A star of green lightning surrounded Makoto as she span around, as blue lightning came up from the bottom.

_But I won't give you up_

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

_If we could have met sooner…_

A trail of stars surrounded Minako-chan as they swirled down her body. Maker's eyes were wide as she watched them transform.

_...I would find all the reasons._

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

_The moon shines on the endless shores_

Fighter's eyes were wide as her gaze stayed squarely on Usagi-Chan-her Odango.

_I want to take you there._

Usagi's moon swirled on her forehead as her arms came up with her wings and her leotard appeared. Feathers encircled her arms, turning into her gloves.

Seiya stood there, still as a statue. _You really are…._

Her transformation completed.

"What is this? What is this? So many!" Siren suddenly yelled, surprising the Starlights. They had forgotten she was there.

"Sailor Stewardess-san!"

"Yes!" The phages called out.

"Please put on an oxygen mask!" Green called, throwing the masks.

"Please pump up your emergency gear!" Purple yelled, kicking the gear.

"Something to drink?" Yellow called out, running with her cart and letting go as it headed towards Fighter and Sailor Moon.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Maker and Healer called out, the attacks destroying the masks, gear, and cart.

"Sailor Stewardess-san!"

"Sailor Moon! Now! Do it for them!" Sailor Mars called out to Sailor Moon.

"Yes!"

A full moon appeared behind Sailor Moon as a reddish brooch appeared. It attached to her moon scepter as a swirl of feathers surrounded her and the scepter. The scepter got bigger and she moved it to the right, then to the left, and she twirled it in front of her.

"Silver Moon!"

It began, as a wave of feathers appeared over her again. Twirling it, it started to glow.

"Crystal Power Kiss!" She finished.

Stewardess-san turned into three stewardesses as they collapsed.

"Now, you're the only one left!" Fighter spoke, glaring at Siren. She was still reeling in shock. _Odango...I can't believe you're Sailor Moon._

Tears appeared in Siren's eyes. "GALACTICA TSUNAMI!" Siren began throwing everything in sight.

However, with a blast from the four inner senshi, everything broke and fell on the ground.

"Now, you don't have anything left!" Mars spoke.

Siren crushed a box between her fingers. She threw it away. "I'll be back with another plan!" She said defiantly, and backed up into her phone booth that suddenly appeared. It disappeared. Seiya turned around to look at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stared back at Star Fighter, as Healer, Maker, and the four inner senshi stared at each other. The Starlights walked past the inner senshi and walked past the entrance, transforming back into their civilian forms. Seiya paused and looked back at everyone as Yaten and Maker walked on.  
"Thank you, everyone…" Then he too walked off.

"Thank you, everyone, for flying JAL 135." The voice from the speakers announced as everyone got off. As the five senshi walked out, they saw Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya in the front of a huge crowd, smiling at everyone. Suddenly, Seiya looked towards the back of the crowd, and frowned, for there stood the five girls, staring at them with serious looks on their faces. The other two noticed and started looking unhappy as well. Seiya turned around first, with Yaten and Taiki following a second after. "A-ah!" Seiya felt his heart crack when he heard Usagi-san, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw her take a step towards him, as if she was about to run. They kept walking. Seiya saw Taiki and Yaten's eyes close and a tear slip out of Taiki's. He stared ahead, thinking of the smiling girl with odangos on her head with ponytails coming from them.

_Odango…._

**Hooray! I finished! How was that for my first Starlight's review? I might make a second chapter with the Senshi's point of views, but I don't know yet. I kept switching tabs between the document and the episode xD. Hope you enjoyed it! It is now 1:47 A.M and i'm supposed to be getting up at 8:30. Sigh.**

**See you next time with more fanfic! :D **


End file.
